Frozen Abyss
by BionicRagdoll
Summary: Raph wakes up to find his entire life shattered and drives away the only one that can put it back together.


**A/N Just a random one-shot that I dreamed about last night. This story is meant to take place in the 2014 universe but it can really fit in with any of them. Rate and review if you like.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Surrounded by darkness he struggled to pull himself free. After an eternity of trying Raph managed to open his eyes only to find himself blinded by the light that enveloped him. He tried a few more times and eventually managed to keep his eyes open. Following the instructions that had been drilled into him his entire life he inspected the environment around him but it made no sense to his fogged brain. There was white everywhere and he was just beginning to notice the cold that was seeping into him, lulling him back to sleep. In the distance he thought he could make out the faint outline of a building. With tremendous effort he managed to stand, only barely aware of the injuries screaming for attention. He turned to get a better view and saw that the world around him was not entirely white. Some of it was red. The blood of his brothers was splattered across the snow in some perverse form of modern art. Their mangled corpses were slowly being enveloped by the never ending white. The scream the echoed through the frosted abyss was neither animal nor human. It was the sound of unadulterated anguish.

"Raph...?" A trepidatious voice broke through the nightmare.

He whipped around to see who had intruded on his grief. A girl. Just as pale as the snow around her and so small it seemed that a gust of wind would carry her away. "You! You're still alive?" He snarled, skulking towards her in his fury.

"I'm sorry." Her quiet apology was carried off by the wind almost before he heard it.

"Sorry? You're sorry? My family is dead! Everyone I cared about in this world is dead! Why couldn't it have been you? How come you're alive and they're dead?" She shrunk further into herself. Flinching as every word struck her soul. Raphael turned away from her and to face the carnage once again. He didn't even noticed that she had left.

Dry sobs racked her body as she wandered away from him. She could hear her heart breaking in her chest with the sound of shattering ice. All she had ever wanted was him and to make him happy. She thought maybe there had been a chance but that chance had been ripped away from her.

On the horizon she saw the faint outline of a dome camouflaged to match the arctic terrain. She knew. In her fragmented, still beating heart she knew inside that building was the cause of all this suffering. Fortified with resolve she marched toward the fortress. The glare did not blind her. The snow did not slow her. Step by step she closed the gap until she stood before the cold metal door. It was closed before her but not even that could impede her quest. Her fist shot out at blinding speed, denting the hatch. Emboldened by her success she threw another, and then another. Blood covered the metal while fragments of bone floated underneath her skin. She felt none of this as she continued battering the door until it finally gave way. Panting from the effort and the stinging air in her lungs she strolled inside.

They were waiting for her of course. With the racket she had been making there's no way they couldn't have heard it. The entire gang swarmed her at once but she flipped over them. She tucked and rolled to soften the impact before turning on her attackers. Fists, feet, elbows, she threw them all out with the deadly precision of a viper until there was nothing more than a pile of corpses at her feet. The still rational voice in the back of her mind told her to grab a key card from one of the dead. Staggering through the first door she saw she found herself in a chemical lab. Before getting to work she jammed the door closed and dismantled the keypad for good measure. Once the door was secured she wandered the aisles past beakers and liquids until she found what she was looking for. Using the methods they taught her she assembled the arsenal she needed to accomplish her task. The irony of it brought a deranged smile to her face. They had taken everything from her, molded her into the unlovable monster that she was and now she was going to use the knowledge they gave her to destroy them.

She deposited her masterpieces around the dome miraculously avoiding detection until she got the the Master's room. Using one of the smaller explosives she blew the door open. Shock quickly turned to furious aggression as he lunged towards her. He wasn't even halfway across the room when she pulled out the final and most potent bomb she had built. The Master was still suspended in midair when she hit the detonator, reducing the entire research lab to dust. _Maybe this will finally make him happy_, she thought with a hopeful smile as the blast wrapped itself around her.

Out in the cold Raph sat on his knees cradling his brother's body, oblivious to the eruptions going on behind him.


End file.
